


Making you feel better

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Prince Zayn has a bad back and his slave Liam knows how to help





	Making you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet story for you all, hope you enjoy x

Zayn woke up in pain, his back had been hurting for a few days and nothing could be done, he just been giving some pills for it, which helped a little. But this morning his back was much worse, Zayn could barely move when he sat up, every move he felt pain as he groaned out loud, waking his slave Liam up.

Liam woke up and saw his master in pain. "Master, are you ok?" Liam asked as he sat up. "No it's my stupid back, it's worse this morning." Zayn said as he repressed the pain. "I think I'll get the doctor out." The prince said she about to get his phone. "Master, would you like a massage? Maybe that could numb the pain." Liam suggested as Zayn thought that night he a good idea. 

"Ok babe, you can do that." Zayn said as he laid on his front. Liam got up and sat on top of Zayn as he trailed his fingers over the prince's back. He started with the shoulders, rubbing his masters tense muscles as he heard Zayn groaned. "So good." Zayn said as he relaxed a little more. 

"Master you're really tense." Liam whispered as he went down on his back. "I know, my father is putting a lot of pressure on me and Perrie about the wedding. He wants a date." Zayn said knowing him and his 'fiancé' were only marrying for political reasons. "How is mistress Perrie feeling about it?" Liam asked. "Feeling the same, hoping the move to our palace won't affect Jade too much." Zayn replied, finishing the conversation.

 

Liam worked on his master's back for a while, wanting to help the man he loved. When he was done, Zayn felt much better, the pain was gone. "Liam that was amazing thank you." The prince said to his slave. "One more thing to make you feel better." Liam said as he turned Zayn round on his back and took his master's boxers off.

 

"Relax." Liam said as he pressed kissed down Zayn's bodybefore going all the way down to Zayn's erection. The slave took all of him in sucking straight away as Zayn moaned at the pleasure, grabbing Liam's hair. "Fuck." Zayn groaned already so close as Liam went fast. "Fuck I'm gonna." Zayn said before coming in Liam's mouth.

"Christ." Zayn said coming down from his high as Liam laid down next to him. "Feel better master?" Liam asked as Zayn gave him a kiss. "You've made my morning baby and it isn't even 9 yet." Zayn replied. "I love you Liam." "I love you too Zayn." Liam said, always feeling better when he said those words. "Come on babe, breakfast will be ready soon." Zayn said as he got out of bed and glad his back will be better for the rest of the day, thanks to his precious Liam.


End file.
